Crossing the Water
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: For Nanao, Shunsui would cross the water... *COMPLETE*


**Title: Crossing the Water**

**Author: FactVsFiction**

**Characters: ShunsuiXNanao**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: So sweet and fluffy it may rot your teeth. Probably OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**A/N: I have no excuse for this…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alas lovely Nanao-chan it seems tonight is not the night for the lovers." said Shunsui regretfully as he came in out of the rain.

Nanao continued watching the rain hit the window as she replied.

"Apparently not. The rain always ruins the festivities."

"We maintain that we aren't a superstitious race but I always find peoples moods suffer."

"We like happy endings and tales of love conquering all sir, it's in our nature." Said Nanao simply.

"Ah but the rain is ruining your birthday too Nanao-chan. It isn't a nice way to start a new year. Peoples moods are bad…"

"There's always an air of hopelessness when this happens." Nanao murmured almost to herself.

Shunsui smiled sadly. She didn't like it either, his lovely second. She looked absolutely radiant in her indigo kimono. It was such a pity he wouldn't get to show her off tonight. In a way the rain had ruined her party as well. They always celebrated as they watched the fireworks.

He watched as she checked the time before moving to the door and switching the office lights off. Eight o clock. Tradition dictated they turn the lights off to watch the stars.

"Come sit with me Nanao-chan." He said, patting the couch beside him. She obeyed, settling herself and pulling her feet under her.

For a while they just listened to the rain pelt the window in comfortable silence.

"I have your present Nanao-chan." He said softly, offering her the wrapped package.

She took it, carefully peeling the tape from the edges. The tissue paper fell open to reveal a few things. A new sash of the purest silk, a deep scarlet to contrast with her hair. A new book of poetry and a beautiful bookmark. She ran her fingers over the silk softly.

"Thank you sir." She said softly, scooting over to hug him. This was tradition too. Nanao always hugged him on Tanabata, ever since she was a small child.

She didn't complain when he kept her by his side, his arm wrapped loosely around her, instead placing her head on his shoulder as they watched the rain in the darkness.

"I don't think it's ever come down this badly on Tanabata before." Shunsui rumbled. Nanao shook her head.

"It rained like this the day I came to soul society." She offered quietly. "I walked for hours and hours… All the coloured decorations ruined and muddy… When the orphanage took me in the owner would call me her bad luck charm." Said Nanao, laughing softly.

"That wasn't very nice."

"It doesn't bother me. To be honest I think the whole Tanabata legend is a load of rubbish."

"Nanao-chan… It's a love story. You honestly believe it's pointless?"

"I believe it's stupid." Said Nanao simply. "If Orihime and Hikoboshi really wanted to see each other they would have found a way. They could have swam, or built a raft, or a bridge. True lovers would not let a little rain stop them from seeing each other. A true love story would have ended in a courageous attempt to see each other, or in tragedy. One of them would have drowned."

"They would have kept trying and trying until they were together." Said Shunsui.

"Exactly. True love knows no obstacles and a little bit of rain never hurt anybody. If we tried hard enough we could still celebrate, if we thought for a minute hope would return, but we don't, because we're just as lazy as Orihime and Hikoboshi."

"You've thought about this before."

"I'm the perpetual symbol of hopelessness sir. I do my best to make that better. I do believe what I say though."

"That's my Nanao-chan." He murmured.

She glanced up at him only to find herself pinned by those dark brown eyes which shone slightly in the darkness. Slowly, slowly he leaned down, leaving her every chance for escape. She didn't though. Her only movement was allowing her eyes flutter closed a second before his lips met hers.

When she returned the kiss he could have sang. Slow and gentle and romantic. One of her hands rested against his chest and he dwarfed it with his own. Slowly they broke apart and she flicked her eyes up to look at him.

He smiled at the soft blush on her cheeks, bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing the palm, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her lips twitched into a shy smile and his smile grew wider.

He kissed her palm again before nuzzling into it.

"I'd cross the water for you Nanao-chan… I'd find a way. Or possibly die trying. We all know you wouldn't be the one dying with those nifty little kidou spells."

She laughed softly.

"Nobody is dying. We're shinigami. We can flash step."

"Nanao-chan." He whined. "You miss the point."

She laughed again.

"I know what you're saying taichou."

"Nanao-chan." He warned.

"I know what you're saying _Shunsui_."

He smiled at the sound of his name. In the century and a half he'd known her he'd never heard her say it.

"And I love you too."

That earned her a full delighted grin.

"My Nanao-chan loves me!" He sang delightedly.

"Do stop talking Shunsui."

"Yes dear." He replied, kissing her gently before pulling back a moment.

"I love you Nanao-chan." He murmured before catching her lips again. He pulled back again and smiled warmly at her.

"Perhaps it is the night for lovers after all."

"Oh don't be so corny!" She scolded. "Now what did I tell you about talking?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: As I said, no excuses for this fluffy monstrosity. People are always asking me for fluff and I rarely oblige because I hate writing it, but here you go. I'm going to close this document now and never look at it again. It's suffocating! ;)**


End file.
